Semiconductor devices may be damaged during fabrication and operation. For example, defects may occur when semiconductor chips are separated from a semiconductor wafer using a dicing process. It may be desirable to improve the quality of semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the semiconductor devices. In particular, it may be desirable to avoid damage of the semiconductor devices during fabrication and operation.